


RAW: Arrangement

by amandaterasu



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Courtship, F/M, argument
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:02:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21529501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amandaterasu/pseuds/amandaterasu
Summary: Thirty years after the end ofRegardless of Warnings, Hades has arranged a marriage for his daughter.Needless to say, his wife is displeased.This fic uses the InteractiveFics extension.(Y/N) for your WOL's first name.(R/N) for your WOL's race.
Relationships: Elidibus & Original Character(s), Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch & Warrior of Light
Comments: 1
Kudos: 43





	RAW: Arrangement

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Regardless of Warnings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20465201) by [amandaterasu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amandaterasu/pseuds/amandaterasu). 



> Also, subtle reference to my favorite book ;)

Hades, Emet-Selch, Solus zos Galvus, the Architect, Ascian, Paragon of the Source, and Emperor of Garlemald stood at the window of his study, looking out on the palace gardens. His daughter, Melinoë, known to the rest of the world as Oriana wir Galvus, Princess of Garlemald, was playing some game with the other children that lived about the palace, and it warmed his heart to hear her delighted laughter echo up from the grounds.

A soft sound in the far corner of the room was all it took for his joy to give way to intense irritation. “Come to badger me in my retirement, Elidibus?”

“I have come in a more official capacity than that, I’m afraid,” the Emissary replied, making Hades turn to regard him. He stood unusually straight, and put his cowl back, though he remained masked. “You are aware that you are supposed to be building a second Amaurot, yes?”

“Yes…” He pressed his lips together and folded his hands behind his back.

“And you are aware that you could not have successfully wooed and wed the Dread without my assistance.” 

Hades closed his eyes and exhaled in irritation. “Get to the point.”

“It has come to my attention that there is an unmarried daughter of your house.” Elidibus folded his own hands behind his back, mirroring Emet-Selch’s.

“What are you…?” He glanced over his shoulder reflexively toward his daughter, playing in the garden. “Have you run mad? She’s _seven_.”

“Yes,” Elidibus replied. “She is also, at the moment, the only unsundered woman in existence.”

“That doesn’t mean she’s available.”

“Not now, of course not. But I wish to get this hammered out before she comes of age.” The Emissary tilted his head, and his soft, white hair slipped over his shoulder. “It will be easier for everyone if the arrangements are already in place.”

“You’re serious.” Hades scowled. “How can you be serious about this?”

“You didn’t think you would be free to do as you liked forever, did you? All this,” Elidibus waved a hand, taking in the palace, and by implication, his family, “comes at a price.”

“(Y/N) would kill me if I accepted. You know she would object.”

“She might object now? But what about in a hundred years, when your daughter has buried a second husband? The agreement for reincarnation and memory extended only to your wife. Do you think the Princess will appreciate an eternity of loneliness? _Or_ an eternity of losing everyone she loves save her father and siblings?” Elidibus was watching him sharply. “What I’m offering is an alternative. Not just for her, but for all your children. Zagreus is a lost cause, sadly, but those we have raised up can marry your other daughters, when they come, and there will be spouses for your grandchildren that will not leave them bereft.”

“First you want to marry my daughter, now you’re proposing _incest_?” Hades scowled. “You have gone mad if you think I will agree to this.”

“I have not decided whom amongst us would be the best choice for her. I intend to observe her and make a suggestion once she is of age. Think on what I’ve said, Emet-Selch, and the future you leave for them if you do not make accommodation.” Elidibus turned and waved one hand. “You know how to find me.”

Despite his dismissal of his old companion, Hades got no sleep that night, or the night after.

* * *

**Ten years Later**

Hades paced the floor of his study, anxious about the conversation he was about to have. It was cruel to admit, but he was closer to Melinoë than to Zagreus. Not through any fault of the boy’s, but he had taken after his mother, and excelled in the arts of war, while his daughter was the best successor an Amaurotine could ask for, as skilled with concepts and creation at seventeen as he had been at seventy. 

Still, the fact of her future had hung heavily over him since his conversation with Elidibus those years ago, and rumors were swirling about the court that she had begun to look at young men with _interest_. Better that he should turn her attention to her future bridegroom now than let her suffer the loss of death first.

“Princess Oriana wir Galvus,” a page announced, then she swept into the room, with the same high-backed grace her mother often dazzled the court with. She curtseyed politely. “You sent for me, Father?”

“I did,” he glanced to the page at the door. “Leave us.”

The page nodded, and pulled the doors shut behind him while Melinoë rose to her feet. “Any word on how the hunt is going?”

He shrugged. “Not yet, but they did just arrive at the Veremnet this morning.” (Y/N) and Zagreus had gone hunting on one of the Imperial game preserves, a favored pastime of theirs that neither Hades or his daughter shared. “Melinoë…” he began, and ran a hand through his hair. “There is a matter that I must discuss with you.”

“Yes?” She could tell he was on edge, and crossed her arms

“There’s no easy way to say this, so I’ll just out with it.” He swallowed. “I have arranged a marriage for you.”

“What?” She took a step back. “But _why_?”

“You are the daughter of an Emperor. It is to be expected.”

“N-No,” she said, abruptly. “I won’t do it.”

“You will. Melinoë, you were born in a position of unparallelled privilege. This is one of the requirements such luck will ask of you. If it makes you feel any better, the bridegroom is as immortal as you are.”

“Oh, Gods,” she takes a step back. “You’re not seriously thinking of having me marry _Zag_ , are you?”

“What?” he shook his head. “Don’t be ridiculous. Of course not. Not even I am that perverse.”

A small measure of tension seemed to bleed out of her shoulders, but she shook her head. “Have you arranged a marriage for Zag?” 

“No,” he replied. “There are no immortal women for him to marry, and let’s be frank, you and I both know he would not be interested, even an there were.”

“Zag and Olivier are… awfully close.” Melinoë glanced at him from beneath her dark lashes. “Mayhaps…”

“Please, do not be so childish as to try to avoid the matter at hand, my dear.” Hades sighed. “I should like to introduce you to the man I have selected.”

“Now?” She scoffed. “You’re quite transparent, Father. Mother must despise him if you’re doing this just after she’s left the Palace for a few days. She would never stand for this nonsense regardless.”

“Your mother supports my choice and trusts my judgement in this matter,” he lied. The girl was quite right. If (Y/N) knew she’d lose her temper in a heartbeat.

“We’ll see, won’t we?” Melinoë snapped, and aether whipped around her, pulling her away through the Rift.

He rubbed one hand down his face. “I really should not have taught her that,” he mumbled, then went to look for the linkpearl that would connect him to his wife.

* * *

Emperor Solus zos Galvus was in a bitter mood as he lounged on his throne, listening to two nobles bicker over taxes. (Y/N) had not answered his attempts to call, nor had either of his children. He had planned to go, but unlike the rest of his family, he had _duties_ to attend to. 

Garlemald was slowly recovering from the fascism he’d built into the system, to ensure it inevitably failed, and the sweeping changes he and (Y/N) had implemented were slowly being accepted by the populace. Their children’s generation had not known the old ways, and he hoped in a few generations more the early days of Garlemald would be naught but an unpleasant memory.

A slight commotion at the back of the throne room caused him to look up, and then a page scurried in, his face white. “H-her Imperial Majesty,” he called out, and the room went silent. “Empress (Y/N) yae Galvus of the Eternal Empire of Garlemald, the Warrior of Light, the Savior of the Source,” the boy paused a moment, and looked through the crack in the door anxiously as if to get confirmation, “S-Slayer of Ascians.” If she was using that particular title, she was already angry. 

Sure enough, when (Y/N) appeared in the doorway, she was wearing a full formal court gown, one of her crowns, and her chin high. She did not even acknowledge the rest of the court as the bowed in obeisance to her passing, her gaze fixed solely on him. It had been almost thirty years since they had wed, and the edges of it had begun to show in her body - in the tiny crows feet at the edges of her eyes, and the tiny wisps of white in her hair. Still, he found her as beautiful as he ever had, and his heart ached that he could not celebrate her homecoming in their usual fashion.

“Dearest husband,” (Y/N) said, her voice dripping with venom. “I heard the most _scandalous_ rumor.” She came and took the throne beside him, and the rest of the court stood at the flick of her hand. “I had heard that you were thinking about arranging a marriage for my daughter.” She laughed, but it was not a real laugh. It was a threat, bubbling up out of the curves of her throat. “Surely you must know I would not permit _any_ child of mine to be married off against their will.”

“Beloved,” Hades said, and reached for her hand, but she pulled it away, keeping an arm’s length between them. “This isn’t really a matter for public consumption.”

“Do you mean to say you do not deny it outright?” (Y/N) stood again, glaring at him.

“I mean to say,” he hoped she could read the desperate _Not here_ in his eyes, “that we should discuss this in the privacy of my study.”

She turned on her heel, and pointed to the far corner where the scribes were busy recording everything that transpired. The Emperor’s formal audiences, after all, were a matter of record. “You. Scribes. Take down a notation for me.”

They bowed quickly, and they gave the signal that they were ready to record whatever she decreed. Only then did she turn to address the court in full. “Let it be known that I, Empress (Y/N) yae Galvus, most heartily disapprove of any arranged marriage for any child of the Galvus line, and will immediately rescind my favor from any I learn to be involved in such madness.” 

With a pointed glare at Solus, she swept back out the way she came the crowd once again kneeling despite her lack of acknowledgement, only rising when the doors slammed shut behind her.

“Well,” he said weakly, “that could have gone better.”

* * *

After the audiences were through, he returned to their private apartments, and went looking for her. He knew from experience sending some page to collect her would only anger her further, and that, of all things, he wanted to avoid. 

Hades finally found (Y/N) in the small sitting room just outside their bedroom, still dressed in her gown.

“(Y/N), I…” 

“How could you?” she whispered, looking down at her hands. “How could you do this to our family?”

“I have to do what is best for this Source you’re so eager to protect, my dear.” He reached out to touch her, but she ripped her head away, avoiding his hand - a much more personal rejection here, in the privacy of their home, than it was in the theater that was the throne room.

“What about doing what is best for our children?” she asked. “Melinoë deserves better than this, especially from you.”

“I am doing this _for_ her,” he argued, exasperated. “This is the one thing I can do to ensure she has the happiest future possible, all things considered.”

(Y/N) shot to her feet. “Who are you to decide for her what will make her happy? Who are you to go behind my back and deny our daughter the dream that you and I built?”

“Who am _I?”_ he could feel himself losing control of his temper. “I am just your husband! I am the emperor of this godforsaken country! I am Melinoë’s _father,_ and need I remind you, you would be _nothing_ but a mouldering corpse lost to the Eighth Umbral Calamity, or the most powerful Lightwarden of the First, and thus, that Calamity’s cause! You would be _nothing_ without me, save mayhaps a force of despair and destruction and -” 

A crack rang out in the still room as she slapped him. It was the first time she had struck him throughout their marriage. “I could kill you,” she whispered, her shoulders rising and falling with every breath.

“Oh, absolutely,” he smirked viciously, and some distant part of him warned him he was going too far, but he didn’t care. “You could _have_ killed me. Thirty years ago, maybe, when you were still young, and hadn’t spent a few decades living in the lap of luxury only lifting a sword for pleasure or sport. But you have lived in decadence, my dear, and you are past your prime. I have been content to keep you in such style, and that is the only reason you have.” He took a step closer, reaching for her, but she took a step back. “You are lucky I found you attractive and interesting, else I would have left as soon as I was whole, and you’d have died in some idiotic Eorzean conflict, left to rot in an unmarked grave.”

That face he hated, the one where all the emotion bled out of her face to be locked behind some unseen emotional wall came back, and she simply turned from him, leaving without a word. As soon as he heard the door shut behind her he buried his face in his hands, allowing himself to weep in silence. He had come in her planning to ameliorate her anger, and all he had done was inflame it and take needless shots at her ego besides.

* * *

He strode, wordlessly, through the Echo of Amaurot he had constructed on the First. (Y/N) was angry with him, Melinoë was angry with him, Zodiark, Zagreus was probably angry with him as well. He’d heard little from his son since this all came to pass, but the boy was too often of a mind with his mother. 

As he approached the Macarenses Angle, he heard a familiar chiming, and looked up to see the shade of Hythlodaeus sitting on a bench beneath a tree beside (Y/N). He crept closer in silence, and allowed himself to fade into invisibility so he could eavesdrop on their conversation.

“We used to be so close,” she said, and the shade of his old friend rubbed his hand along her upper back affectionately. “He used to consult me on these things, treat me like I was his…” she paused. “His _wife_. Now he treats me like something he has to work _around_.”

Hythlodaeus chimed comforting words at her, letting her cry herself out. “Is this what most of my life is going to be like for the rest of eternity? Waiting to be old enough for him, and then for a few brief years, he loves me, and then I’m…” (Y/N) looked down at herself. “I’m middle-aged and still haven’t lost the baby weight and my youngest is seventeen, and I have grey hair and wrinkles and…” She sobbed, dwarfed by the figure beside her. “If this is all I have to look forward to, I wish he would have just killed me and been done with it.”

Hades did not wait for the rest of their conversation. He let himself fall through the Rift, back to his empty palace on the Source.

* * *

He was sitting up on his side of their shared bed, waiting for her. It had always been a damning piece of evidence to any who knew courtly etiquette that theirs was a love-match. Most couples kept seperate quarters, going to one another’s rooms for purposes of sexual congress, but keeping a firm line betwixt their territory otherwise. Not so with them. There was only one Imperial marriage bed, and both of them slept in it every night they were in the capital. Neither of them had paramours or court favorites beyond each other.

He heard her footsteps in the parlor, and he could feel the tension in the air between them before he even saw her. He did not attempt to hide that he was still awake, as he once might have done. When they were alone, they were beyond such petty theater. The latch on the door clicked softly as she opened it, and she stepped inside, no longer in her imperial finery, but clad in her armor, her lance on her back.

“So,” she said aloud, when their eyes met.

“So,” he replied, and gently patted her empty space beside him.

A flash of aether, and her steel gave way to soft silk, and she slipped easily out of that, crawling into bed beside him as nude as he was. Still, he noticed the way she seemed to shift, as if trying to hide her body from him. He had cut her too deeply earlier, his vain (R/N) wife, and now he felt the fool all over again, seeing the subtle signs of her discomfort. 

Without a word he slipped one arm beneath her and pulled her against his chest, pressing his lips to her forehead. For a long time they just lay there, listening to each other breathe. No matter how bad things got, they always came back to this - they still wanted to have the other beside them.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered into her skin. “I haven’t been completely forthright with you about the price I paid to be able to have this with you.”

“What do you mean?” (Y/N) asked, pressing herself against him. 

“I mean,” he sighed. “I am supposed to be building a new Amaurot. I am supposed to be remaking that Amaurotine society and bringing what hope and joy I can to the remaining Ascians, since there will be no Great Rejoining.” 

“But the only Ascian that even remembers Amaurot is Elidibus,” she countered.

“Yes,” he swallowed, “who do you think asked for our daughter’s hand?”

“But… _Why?_ ”

Hades let his hands travel over (Y/N)’s body, and he sighed in relief. It was not the same body that he’d married, no, but it was something better. It was the body that had loved him for ten thousand nights, that had carried for him two children, it was his wife’s. His _wife_ , the one person in all creation with whom he did not have to be so guarded, against whom he did not have to scheme. He pulled her closer. “Melinoë is the only unsundered woman. There are no others. If Elidibus wishes a wife who will not pass from him…”

“She is his only option,” (Y/N) finished for him. 

“But that sword cuts both ways,” he clarified. “Melinoë is unsundered. She is as immortal as Zagreus and I are. The only potential partners who will not die in a few years are the other Ascians.”

(Y/N) sighed. “I will not take this choice from her.”

“I know.”

“You will find a way to fix it.”

He groaned and buried his face in her neck. “I know.” With a sigh, he planted little kisses on the curve of her shoulder, but those soon became demanding as their bodies responded to each other. 

They had no need for words, Hades and his (Y/N). They had been married long enough now that he knew the subtle signs and eagerly chased after them, turning her mind from their argument to their ardor. Soon she was laughing again, and he sat up in the bed against the headboard, pulling her into his lap and onto his cock while she straddled him.

(Y/N) kissed him with ferocity, pressing his head back against the ornately carved wood while he clutched her hips and pulled her down to meet his thrusts. After a few moments, the timing of their motions was perfectly in sync, and he let his hands wander to other parts of her body in desperate need of his attention. He brushed back her frost-kissed hair, traced her stretch marks with his fingertips, stroked her thighs with his knuckles - Zodiark, but he loved her in ways he could never express but this.

Hades knew without needing to be told that it would gut him when this body died. For all that _(Y/N)_ would return to him, this body was still precious to him, too. 

When her climax finally took her - trembling and gasping in his arms - it was a simple thing to hold her close and bring himself to join her. He finally spoke again, her name tumbling off his tongue as he filled his precious (Y/N).

Finally, they slid down amidst the down pillows and slept, still wrapped about each other, still unbroken, still devoted, despite his idiocy.

* * *

Zagreus glanced anxiously at Melinoë as they headed down the hall to their father’s study. He was a decade older than she, but he had never pulled something as outrageous as this, and he was considered the ‘wild one’. 

“Are you going to tell me, or…?” he whispered to her while she straightened her hair.

She glanced pointedly at the page lingering outside the door, “Tell you what, my dear Lucas?”

“Are the rumors true?” He asked.

“Wouldn’t you love to know.”

The page opened the door to the study and announced, “His Imperial Highness, Crown Prince Lucas yae Galvus, and the Princess Oriana wir Galvus.” They swept in and bowed formally to their father, only letting the act of court formality drop as soon as they were alone with him.

Zag flopped into one chair, one leg dangling over one arm, while Melinoë perched on the edge of another.

Hades rubbed his forehead and regarded his children. It was good, in some sense, that they had given up on the Ancient Amaurot, because these two would have undone its precarious peace in a matter of moments. Still, if this is what it took to right matters with their mother, he would, though he did not have to enjoy it.

“It has come to my attention that I have severely neglected one important aspect of your education,” he began. “So I will remedy that today.”

They both raised their eyebrows in unison, a perfect imitation of (Y/N)’s own expression.

He reached his hand out into the air and snapped his fingers, and a moment later his hand was holding a sizeable piece of white auracite. “Today, I will instruct you on how one kills an Ascian. Specifically, how your mother killed _me.”_

The lesson went well enough from there, as the matter was relatively simple, and even Zagreus, though not as intelligent as his sister, was still far more so than your average inhabitant of the Source. They both picked up on the subtle meaning of what he taught - the other Ascians would still be something to contend with, especially once he denied the arranged marriage for Melinoë.

Just before he dismissed them, however, Hades coughed politely into his hand. “There is one _other_ matter I should like to address.” After a pause to ensure he had their attention, he said, “We will be having a family dinner, this evening, to which I have invited the Ascian that has made overtures for Melinoë’s hand. At this dinner we will be discussing potential marriages for _both_ of you. Should you have anyone else you wish to be invited to those conversations, I suggest you inform the stewards so that all may be prepared.”

* * *

Hades exhaled mildly in relief to see only three extra chairs at the table. Elidibus was already there, and he took a seat to his left. “I take it things are not going as swimmingly as expected?” the Emissary asked testily. 

“Oriana objects,” Emet-Selch replied, with a shrug.

Some strange expression crossed Elidibus’s face, but only for a moment. _”Oriana_ objects. Are you quite sure?”

“Yes.” He gestured to (Y/N) who took her customary seat at the opposite end of the table. “Who do you think got her mother involved in all this?”

The empress coughed pointedly. “Good evening, Elidibus.” Her voice was sharp and strained.

To his credit, the other Ascian placed a hand on his chest and bowed his head respectfully. “Your Imperial Majesty.”

She was spared from making a reply as the children came in, Oriana taking the seat beside Elidibus, and Lucas taking the seat beside his mother, leaving only the empty three seats across from them for the guests the children themselves selected.  
“Princess,” Elidibus began, “if I may -”

“You may not,” Oriana replied, and kept her face forward, towards the empty seats, not even deigning to give the Emissary a glance.

The Emperor was saved from having to correct his daughter’s etiquette by the arrival of, to his surprise, the retired Legatus, Seneca van Sergius, and a young man about Oriana’s age. He looked vaguely familiar to Hades, but he could not place where he had seen him before.

Seneca, at least, knew formality, and his long service had taught him that the easiest way to the Emperor’s approval was to court the Empress’s. So, without a word, he brought the young man over to (Y/N)’s end of the table, and bowed, kissing her hand. “Please excuse our tardiness, Your Imperial Majesty, I only learned a few hours ago that we’d been invited to dine with you.”

She smiled widely to the old man. “Sergius, please, don’t stand on ceremony. Who is this young man you’ve brought with you?” Her eyes flicked to Oriana and she gave a subtle nod of approval.

Seneca smiled. “It is my honor to present my grandson, Valerian rem Sergius, my Lady.”

Only Hades, because he was so near to Elidibus, heard him mumble under his breath, _”Really_ , Oriana?” in a distinctly pained tone.

The Princess said nothing, but the corner of her mouth twitched, and Hades began to wonder if they were all being played for fools.

As Seneca’s grandson helped him to his seat, the old Legatus said, “You must forgive me that my son could not make it. He is out of the city at the moment.”

“Aah, that’s too bad,” (Y/N) said. “Olivier, could you remove the extra place setting, then?”

A slow smirk spread across the Elezen’s face. “Lady (Y/N), you know it is inappropriate to ask an invited guest to perform chores.” 

Hades had to cough into his hand to avoid laughing outright at her shocked expression when Olivier sat across from Zagreus, and smirked at the boy. “Luc,” he said affectionately.

“Liv,” their son said, with equal amusement.

* * *

The stars winked softly down onto the Imperial gardens, long after the rest of the palace was asleep. But Oriana stood beneath the blooming wisteria, in the same place she always did when she came to meet him.

“Oriana,” Elidibus whispered, coming to stand beside her. “Are you really going to marry that boy?”

“Yes,” she replied, her gaze still fixed on the stars.

He sighed, heavily. “Why? After all that trouble you made when I came to offer Pashtarot last year, and you insisted upon _me_?”

“My father waged a war to please my mother.”

 _”After_ they were wed,” he grumbled, leaning against the tree.

“Emet-Selch had already proven himself, time and again.” She smirked. “You have not swept me off my feet, yet.”

“So you’re going to marry someone else?”

“He’s sundered. He doesn’t count.” 

Elidibus reached for her, placing his hands on her shoulders. “You sound like the Architect.”

“I am his daughter.” She chuckled.

“And hers, and she cares about those sundered souls.”

“I’m _seventeen_ ,” she teased, “I am allowed such narcissistic irresponsibility.”

“Is that why you set me to make them fight, Oriana?” His voice was frustrated, but even now his hands were gentle. “Childish amusement?”

“No,” Her face broke out into a bemused smile. “I wanted to see if you would cross my father for my sake. He is your oldest friend. And if you expect to one day marry me, then you must prove that I will come before all others.” She giggled, “Even just in childish amusement.”

He groaned in irritation and desire he had not planned for. “You’re just as insufferable as your parents.”

“Yes.”

“Do not marry the boy.”

“You can’t stop me,” she said, but her hands still came to rest on his chest, and she did not object when he put his arms around her. This whole thing was ludicrous.

“If you wish to throw away a century on him, by all means,” Elidibus huffed, and a strand of his hair trembled at it. “Don’t expect me to be here waiting when you are through.”

“You know I am too young. I am not ready for what is growing between us.” She closed her eyes, and for a moment he could have sworn he saw tears gathering on her dark lashes. “Nor am I ready for what it means. What would it take to make you wait, Elidibus?” The way she said his title dredged up feelings he had buried long ago, just for a moment, a flicker, like sticking his toe into dark water.

“Some proof that you will not have some other mortal pet when I return. That I will not be asked to wait another century. Something real and undeniable.” He murmured, making her glance away and bite her lip, color coming to her cheeks.

“What can I give you that you would even value?”

“I don’t know.” He closed his eyes, and wind pulled a few stray blossoms from the hanging branches. “Something only for me, that you will never give that boy.”

Oriana stepped away from him then and reached up, touching her face. A moment later she pulled off a delicate glass mask, a physical symbol of the spell that kept her (R/N) form in place, and her body rippled, like a still pond now disturbed. Elidibus tensed and his breath came fast as he beheld something he had not seen in a thousand _thousand_ lifetimes - an unsundered Amaurotine woman.

“Oriana -” he began, but she shook her head.

“Please. Call me Melinoë.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this and are interested in reading more of my writing check out my twitter! [@amandaterasu](mailto:https://www.twitter.com/amandaterasu)!


End file.
